Abusing Friendship
by RavenHunter123
Summary: Ever wonder how Isa and Lea met, well through this story I'm sure you will find out
1. Prologue

Screams could be heard from the house across the street, screams of pain, screams of fear.  
Lea a green eyed red head was used to this the screams happened almost every night and every night he would see, the 8 year old bluette across the street he still yet to know his name but he saw him every time the window opened the boy was in pain he could tell, Lea himself was only 6 he didn't know what the screams meant but only watched and frowned before turning away and turning on a small TV in his room.  
On the other side of the street a firm hand was placed on the blue haired boy's mouth to stop the screams, that that couldn't stop the pain as a leather belt was cast across his back and neck, as tears streamed down his pale skin blood flowed down his back as the older male left the boy's bed room to leave the boy, bleeding badly and crying as he cringed at the pain the pain, that his father had given him. He looked up to the window, he always seen that redheaded boy watching him.  
He slowly shuts the window barely able to even get up and after his room was covered he curled up on the floor and cried at the pain. He didn't do anything and yet he was in pain, was this life? Was this all there was to it?


	2. What happened to the neighbor boy?

Lea woke up to the sound of trucks outside.  
Squinting he slowly sat up and looked out of his window to see trucks with the words, long distance moving printing on the side, He tilted his head slightly and walked down to the kitchen for dinner his mother a tall orange haired woman and his brother a 2 year old blonde were already down there.  
"Hey mom...do you know whats happening to the house across the street?"  
His mother gave a slight nod "yeah the Blinds..their moving"  
Lea was silent for a moment then sighed remembering what happens in the night, was he the only one who heard it? Was that why they were leaving?  
Lea slowly made his way outside to look and the boy from next door was already driving away with his father a look of fear on his face as he looked at Lea straight in the eyes and traced on the back window 'sos'  
Lea looked at it _  
sos...what does that mean? _He thought to himself he knew it wasn't good he knew it couldn't be with that boy. Lea looked down as he saw the male disappearing into the morning mist that face, it wanted help.  
Lea gave a sigh and slowly walked back to his house stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked at the empty house and sighed going back up to his room, though this redhead was only 6 years old he felt saddened about the blue haired boy and muttered to himself  
"What will happen to the neighbor boy?"


	3. Four Years later

Lea looked up and smiled brightly his red hair blowing in the wind he was finally going to do it, he was going to run away from home, he little brother was 6 years old now, he had left a note to his mother, that he was never coming back, he had heard of a place. The most wonderful place called Radent Gardens his friends said that he would never find it. He was going to meet one of them here, on this corner in only a few minutes  
"Yo, Lea so sorry I'm late man" A purple haired boy with blue streaks in his hair called as he approached Lea  
"It's fine Minuse" Lea answered the older male  
Minuse had been homeless for as long as Lea could remember and he was only 14 but he knew that the male could help him out maybe just alittle  
"So how are ya goin to do this Lea? Do you ever want to go back home?" Lea shook his head "I never want to go back..."  
Minuse gave a nod his bright blue eyes were blank "I can't go with you far bud, I still have a bad rep around some of these towns, but I've got a friend...he's just like me..no home he might be able to help you, but the trick is getting to him, then getting him to help..that'll be hard he's not much of a helper...he's not much of an anything"  
Lea gave a small nod as he listened to the male and held a small bag that he had brought  
"I can take you only so far then I have to let you go on your own got it?"  
Lea nodded again and Minuse nodded back and they started walking  
"Shouldn't we get something to eat first?" Lea asks the other and Minuse shook his head "Trust me...You'll want to save your food...you'll need it later"  
Lea paused for a moment before nodding and put the bag in a small backpack and looked up to the male as they walked  
"Minuse?"  
"Yeah Lea?"  
"How did you turn out like this...without a home? Without any family? Without anyone that loves you?"  
"God kid don't remind me..." He sighed "Guess I've got nothin else to say but talk bout that hu?"  
Lea gave a nod and looked at the taller male  
"Well..Guess it all started when I was about your age Lea the big 10..." He sighed "My father never really was in my life...almost never saw him except..for one Christmas day...and that was the day that started it" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed "My father came in that day..with...i guess you can call them gifts..." He shrugged "But my mother really didn't approve of me having a gun and my little sister getting a hunting knife" He sighed heavily at the thought of his sister "Poor little Minsy...My stupid father..the day after Christmas he..he killed her with that knife that he gave her...said that she did it to herself...I didn't believe him..she didn't do it to herself she was only 4 years old..anyway I didn't know that gun was loaded..how could I? I was only ten...anyway as I opened it..it fired off and..shot my mother..which left my father to take care of my sister and I and as I already said...he couldn't take the pressure of taking care of two kids and he killed my sister so I took that gun...and I killed him..." Minuse gave a shrug and sighed pausing for a moment  
"At that moment...I knew I couldn't stay and I had no family to go to as my grandfather and mother died in a house fire which I still believe my father started...and my mother was an only child..." He sighed "I was ten...ten years old and it was only a few days after Christmas and I was homeless...had no family...not even my sister was with me anymore.." He stopped talking it almost seemed as if he was going to cry but he didn't  
Lea looked up to the blue eyed male  
"What happened after that Minuse?"  
He shook his head and didn't answer the rest of the walk was very silent till the sun dipped in the horizon  
"Minuse I think it's time to get at least some sleep"  
Minuse nodded and looked around there was barely any light of the day leave leaving them making camp in the dark almost complete dark until Minuse lit the fire and Lea laid on the ground and stared at it his bright green eyes slowly slid shut and he was soon asleep.

Minuse looked at him and sighed softly he was kinda cute in his sleep though he would never tell the boy that he was gay it would kind of make it abit awkward as he lead him to that beautiful radent gardens, he knew it was real he had been there it even saved his life, a place like that kinda did that to a person but he knew that he could never go back, if he did he wouldn't be accepted, Never again  
He turned around so that his back faced the fire and he slowly ever so slowly slipped into a light sleep


	4. Onto the train

Minuse woke up about 6 in the morning and Lea was still sleeping he gave a slight laugh, man he was even cuter in his sleep when the light shimmered on his face. He slowly sits up and stretched putting his small hand gun in his pocket before standing up and walking over to the small male and nudged him with his boot  
Lea gave a slight groan and didn't wake  
Minuse nudged him again abit harder but still nothing happened. The purple haired male pulled out the gun and aimed it in the air and shot the sound loud enough to finally wake Lea who jolted up at the sound and Minuse puts it back in his pocket  
"What the hell Minu?!" Lea nearly yelled at the male  
"Whoa little man you wouldn't wake up so I acted quickly and shot it...i didn't shoot you or anything else don't worry plus lower your voice we need to get out of here before something thinks I shot someone get your stuff and come on"  
Lea gave a nod and quickly got all of his stuff while Minuse put out the rest of the fire out with his foot and they started walking again  
"Can you finish your story Minuse?...I still don't get why your on the run..."  
Minuse gave a sigh but didn't answer until they got to some train tracks  
"I'll finish it when..and if we can get on this train" Just as he said that he started running as the train was coming close and he grabbed Lea's arm as he ran behind as an empty train car came he flung Lea onto the box car and jumped onto it and sighed slightly just laying there for a moment to catch his breath until he felt someone poke him and looked up to see Lea and gave a slight chuckle but Lea didn't smile back as he pointed to what looked like a mother and her young child in the train car with them Minuse sat up  
"So sorry to intrude...but this was the fastest way to Radent Gardens..." He was breathing hard and the woman gave a slight nod but was quiet holding the child close to her, Minuse thought both of them looked...so...familiar somehow it was like he knew them but he didn't bring it up and sat at the other end of the car and Lea joined him  
"Well we're here...can you finish it now?"  
Minuse cocked an eyebrow and looked at him finally having his breath even out  
"Finish what?"  
Lea gave a sigh "Finish the story dummy" Lea poked him and Minuse gave a slight laugh  
"Oh yeah..um where did I leave off?"  
"Last thing you told me was that you had no family"  
Hearing that the woman and the child both looked at both of them but was silent

Minuse didn't notice her and sighed  
"Oh yeah..well after taking all that I could carry, money, food and blankets and suck I left to go find a place where...just maybe I could find someone..who cared at all..or maybe a place that no one know was real...but was in all the fairy tales and in every story book with the ending 'they lived happily ever after'"

Lea's eyes widened  
"Radent Gardens?!"  
Minuse gave a nod and smiled "Yes I went searching for Radent Gardens but along that search I came across a small town named Vermillion...and I found out why pretty soon..Vermillion is a color of red...almost blood color..." He sighed "I found..a love there...and I hurt..them...badly...when I told..them...that I had to leave and find Radent Gardens...they..where mad and almost killed me" He showed a scar on his chest and sighed "I was in the hospital for more then a year...and I couldn't pay off the bill...so I ran away once I could getting me in even more danger as my shoulder wasn't all the way healed but I live through it...about this time I was 12..." He gave a heavy sigh thinking  
"Thats enough of the story for now..."  
Lea gave a nod and sighed leaning back on the wall of the box car closing his eyes and was soon asleep again.

Lea's dreams weren't filled with all the wonderful images of what life would be in Radent Gardens not even filled with the loving images of his family but it was filled with...that boy...he had not seen this boy since that morning with him leaving and writing S.O.S on the window it was the boy with blue hair, but older. He wore a black coat and...was that an 'X' on his face...his eyes had changed also they were no longer green but a bright golden...and..who was that right by him, he kinda looked like lea but not at all as he looked way older and ad black marks under his eyes, who were these two? And why did it look as if they were mad at each other? Did the redhead start this...or was it the bluette? And why was he seeing this now? He tried to answer these questions but before he could he was being shaken awake.  
As his eyes opened again Minuse was the one shaking and it was black outside  
"Wha- Why'd you wake me Minu?"  
Minuse gave a slight sigh "We're as far as this train is going to take us but it's not gonna stop so we have to jump out" Minuse was already on the edge of the car and Lea quickly moved beside him, The woman and her child looked at Minuse and his eyes widened that smile...he knew who that was but before he could say anything Lea pushed him out and jumped after him and they rolled through the grass and as they tumbled something didn't seem right other then he had just hit a rock before he stopped rolling. He rubbed his head and looked for Lea who shot up out of the grass  
"Let's do that again!"  
Minuse gave a slight laugh but it faded away once he read the city sign it read 'Vermillion'


	5. Why must Minuse hurt himself

Minuse clenched his teeth staring at the sign he couldn't be here he has gone too far, he just couldn't face his past it was too soon, way too soon.  
Minuse takes a step back and shakes his head, he couldn't leave Lea here this city could kill him in one second he gave a sigh and pulled his hood over his head and sighed  
"Although I said I was going to leave you here...there's no going back right now so..I'm going to stay with you until we get to Isa..I can't let you go through here with out me, we will have to pass through some other gangs Territory so remember if you hear gun shots run"  
Lea gave a nod and gripped onto the straps of his backpack and though it was dark out the street lights shown bright enough for them to stay walking for the rest of the night and so they walked, and walked in the huge city that just in four years since Minuse had last been there had grown even more evil and hurt filled, blood splattered on the sidewalks and the streets filled with the honking of horns and water from the rain fall that happened during the last night but the two boy's still walked even growing tired Minuse hadn't noticed that they had wandered into one of the most dangerous gangs in the city they had wandered into the SeaHawks.  
The leader of the SeaHawks watched the two boys closely he knew that taller boy, he knew he knew him from somewhere and when Minuse pulled down his hood he knew that was the male that had broken his heart.  
The leader's name or nickname was scar and that wasn't given to him from all the scars on his body but given to him from the huge scar not on his body but in his body the huge scar on his heart that Minuse had given him. Scar had black hair that was short and messy, many scars filled his face and arms most made by himself but some made by gunshot wounds or stab wounds from other Gangs.  
Even though his gang was the most dangerous in the city it was also the smallest with only four other members other then Scar himself one girl and three boys all tough and evil to the bone, once they killed their 6th gang member and never regretted it.  
Scar scowled and clenched the gun in his hand he wanted that male dead, but what were they gonna do with the boy? He didn't look strong enough to be in the gang and also didn't looked fast enough to run away, poor thing they'll just have to kill him too  
The black haired male told the brunette girl behind him what they're plan was and she nodded and took the gun he handed her and gave the three other boys guns also they moved into their places and the girl gave a smirk before running out to Minuse and Lea  
"Help!" She yelled and Minuse flinched and looked towards her, The brunette had ripped her t-shirt to look as if she had been mugged, she ran closer to Minuse with fear in her eyes  
"What happened who did this?" Minuse asks her  
"I-I don't know they're name...b-but he had black hair and b-blue g-greenish eyes!"  
Minuse paused and sighed  
"God damnit I really hoped we wouldn't have to face him...but..." He turned back to the girl "Where did this happen?"  
Lea looked at her, something didn't seem right he could sense it  
The girl lead them to the back of an alley and Minuse clenched the gun in his hands and jumped slightly hearing a dark laugh, he knew that laugh Minuse tried to take a step back but he was cut off by the girl as she held a gun to his back Minuse felt this and his eyes widened seeing the other men,  
Scar showed himself soon  
"Oh I didn't think I'd have the pleasure to see you again Minu..."  
Minuse pointed his gun at the male but only heard the click of the gun behind him and sighed dropping the gun from his hands and the girl giggles and kicks the gun away and sighed  
"What do you want with me...Henry" Minuse asked but as that name slipped the girl giggles abit more  
"Boss your real name is Henry?!" One of the male's asked him and Scar only nodded moving closer to Minuse  
"What I want with you is payback...I want you to feel what I felt"  
Minuse feels his wrist being bound by the woman behind him  
Scar stared into the male in-front of him and was silent for a long moment  
"You don't know how it felt to have the one you loved...being taken from you" He moved abit closer to Minuse who tried to move away only to have a yellow scarf put around his eyes and his struggled ageist it to have the gun pushed into his back again, but this wasn't what made him go crazy it was a gentle kiss on his lips that turned harsh pretty quickly as Scar's tongue was forced into Minuse's mouth, His eyes widened before he kneed scar in the crouch hard making the male fall to the floor and a gunshot was heard, then two as Lea tried to run, three and the boy fell to the floor and they both blacked out.


	6. Meeting Isa

Lea woke up about a week from the shooting he was, in a bed, but not a new all fancy bed this bed was torn and old, He blinked looking around, he was in a junkyard with his left arm bandaged and also his right shoulder. He couldn't move without pain shooting through his body, as he looked around he found Minuse who was still knocked out cold, Minuse's head and back were bandaged heavily, then there was someone else, his hood was covering his face but Lea could tell he was watching him.  
Lea slowly sits up and looks at the other being holding his head slightly  
"Wha- What happened...and who are you?" Lea asks the male who only moved closer to Lea  
"Ah good your awake...never thought you would be, to answer what happened, after I heard three gun shots I rushed to find you two and the SeaHawks and pretty much saved you but not without getting hurt myself but it was only small and has already healed mostly...as for who I am, I'm sure because you were with Minuse you know bout me already" He gave a slight sigh  
"Isa is my name"  
Lea's eyes widened  
"We've been looking for you!"  
Isa didn't say anything for a moment and chuckled slightly

"I see and why was that?"Isa asked the boy  
"It might sound alittle silly...but we were searching for Radent Gardens"  
Isa shook his head  
"That doesn't sound silly at all"  
Lea gave a slight smile then looked over to Minuse  
"How bad is he hurt?"  
Isa sighed  
"Very badly, one shot through the head and one through the spine im pretty surprised he has lasted this long..but im pretty sure he won't last another night he has already lost a lot of blood..and if he doesn't wake..maybe he'll last longer but I don't think so..."  
Just as they were talking Minuse gave a slight groan he was very weak.  
Lea slowly made his way to the male and watched him closely feeling bad if he hadn't started this then Minuse wouldn't die...he couldn't die not like this!  
Minuse coughed slightly as his eyes opened slowly he looked at the boy and gave a feint smile  
"Hey Lea...n-now do you see...why I couldn't come here?"  
Lea gave a nod and tears were wheeling up in his eyes  
Minuse saw this but his smile didn't fade he was all shaky but he weakly handed the boy something, it was the yellow peace of cloth that the SeaHawks has used to put around Minuse's eyes  
Lea slowly took it and looked at it for a moment  
"Lea...don't live your life as I did...or..or you'll just end up...the way I did...dieing in a junkyard.." He paused and looked at Isa  
"T-Take care of the boy will ya?"  
Isa gave a nod his face was still covered with the hood as he watched Minuse turned back to Lea  
"Remember...I might come back one day...could" He reached out his pointing finger to the young boy's forehead  
"Get it memorized?..."  
Lea gave a nod and clutched the cloth abit tighter holding back his tears  
"I'll...meet you in the next life...alright..Lea?"  
Lea nodded again and sighed shakily watching as Minuse's eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped suddenly and Lea just broke down they had been through so much and now..he was gone Minuse was gone...forever.  
Isa slowly took off his hood and sighed  
Lea looked back to him and his eyes widened he knew him he was the boy from across the street  
"Isa...?"  
"Yeah Lea?"  
"What does S.O.S mean?"  
Isa gave a slight smile  
"I thought you never saw that...well Sos means like when some one is in danger or is calling for help"  
Lea gave a nod and tied the yellow peace of cloth around his neck where he wore it for the rest of his somebody life, Which he spent using 'Got it memorized' and spending time with his new friend Isa

End.


End file.
